When I First Laid Eyes Upon You
by Ignitious
Summary: [Two-Shot, Modern AU] Dark Pit and Lucina have been good friends since childhood. Harboring feelings for her, Dark Pit musters the courage to confess however, before he could do so, Lucina requests that they meet up at the park where they first met one another. What exactly does she want to tell him that's so important? Is it a deep dark secret or perhaps, her own confession?
1. Part-One

**EDIT: Finally got around to cleaning up the first part. Now it should not be full of sleep deprived errors.**

**Hello! Decided to write what I've originally intended on being as an one shot but being me, for some reason, I feel motivated to type out stories in the wee hours of the morning. So, here I am kicking myself in the butt as I'm currently in class running on almost 24 hours.**

**So, I've decided to make it a two-shot story instead featuring one of my favorite Smash Bros pairings, Dark Pit x Lucina. The second part will definitely be up by tomorrow as well as an proper cover image.**

**I'll probably go back and clean it up when I'm done and actually get some sleep.**

**Anyways, here's an Dark Pit x Lucina Modern AU for you all!**

* * *

It happened to be another, typical boring day in middle school. Every single day, Dark Pit always forced himself to go through the same routine from Monday through Friday. The overconfident angel seemed to be engulfed by a vast sea of his own thoughts, spacing out as he glanced out the window that sat near the left side of his desk. There was no need for paying attention, especially since it was always the same thing day in and day out. First of all, the teacher would always go off on a tangent about subjects he had no absolute interest in. Secondly, he was forced to be in an classroom full of students he couldn't even bring himself to even care for nor could he even stand them. Through the dark angel's own perspective, he viewed his peers to be an absolute bother who either tried too hard to act like an grown-up, clung onto their childlike mentalities or simply, those type of students who thought of themselves being hardcore, interrupting the learning environment to the point where the teacher would send them out to the office immediately.

Giving off a disgruntled sigh, Dark Pit turned his head forward, leaning on the palm of his right hand while gazing at the whiteboard full of notes from today's science lecture. Glancing over towards the direction of the clock, to his own relief, he noticed in about within thirty more minutes, school would be done with and over for the day.

"Alright class, may I please have your undivided," Mr. Wright requested, surveying each and every one of his last period students. The science teacher noticed right away two girls' passing notes with each other, another student who appeared to have fallen asleep during his lecture while the other student appeared to be in their own world, spacing out as they were engrossed in their own adventure their imagination played out for them. Being slightly peeved at their behavior, Mr. Wright couldn't help but frown a bit, giving off an slightly disappointed look in their direction.

Clearing his throat, the green haired man took a moment to collect his thoughts a bit before reprimanding the four.

"Excuse me, Peach stop exchanging notes with Samus, Mac, how many times have I told you not to put your head on the desk and last but not least, Link, please do me a favor and get your head out of the clouds," Mr. Wright ordered, giving them a stern look.

Peach and Samus groaned, muttering a few words under their breath while Little Mac slowly rose his head from the desk, joining the rest of the class as he appeared to be slightly disorientated due to his little afternoon nap. Link on the other hand, rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before sighing in frustration, a bit miffed because another fantastic journey was once again, interrupted by the science teacher.

"Anyways continuing on, class," asked Mr. Wright, "Can anyone tell me what the six pathogens are?"

The entire classroom grew silent as the only noises that were heard was one student's cough, another student sniffling a bit while the other student near Dark Pit's desk appeared to be breathing loudly.

"_I'm about to lose it if someone doesn't answer the nuisance's measly question. I already hate being here enough as it is. I don't need to listen to the sounds of sir coughs a lot, Shulk the sniffler or even green Mario's loud, nasally breathing,"_ Dark Pit thought to himself. His brows began to narrow a bit as the slight noises started getting under his skin, causing the cocky dark haired youth to grit his teeth. Thankfully, a brave soul volunteered, getting up from their desk as every student turned their heads towards the direction of their savior.

"The six pathogens are fungus, helminths, prions, viruses, bacteria, and last but not least, protozoa."

Perking up with interest, the dark angel recognized the calm, soothing, feminine voice from anywhere as it belonged to none other than his childhood friend and crush.

Mr. Wright appeared to have an blank face for a moment before his lips curled into a smile. The man started clapping, beaming with delight as the student answered his question correctly.

"Bravo, bravo! Class, I want you all to give out an hand of applause over to Lucina Iris for giving out the correct answer," chirped the teacher.

Some students in the class clapped while others seemed to be occupied by something else whether it was their notebooks, cellphones or even their own imaginations. Lucina couldn't help but slightly blush as all of the flattery appeared to be embarrassing her. Smiling slightly, the blue haired girl gazed at her teacher before she spoke.

"You're welcome Mr. Wright but to be honest, there's really no need for all the flattery. All I did was answer an simple question, nothing more," Lucina stated.

Mr. Wright adjusted his glasses before resuming on the conversation as well as the final part of the class period.

"As my star pupil, you deserve lots of praise, "answered the older man, "but moving on, I want you guys to answer questions one through five on page 342 in your textbook. You may choose to work alone, in pairs, or in a small group no larger than four."

After giving out the assignment for the remainder of the class period, Mr. Wright sat at his desk, browsing the computer as he began playing catch up with his emails.

Of course when the teacher happens to be preoccupied on another task, the students began forming their own little groups, usually consisting of their friends as they seemed to be focused on their sidebar conversations rather than the actual assignment itself.

Dark Pit leered over in Lucina's direction, observing the indigo haired girl who appeared to be one hundred percent focused on the assignment. Looking down at his textbook, he decided to cave in and answer the questions but in spite of it all, the murmurs of the other students began getting to him, causing him to lose focus.

"Hey Daisy," Peach asked. "Are you going to the school dance Saturday night by any chance?"

The auburn haired girl grinned, nodding frantically to express her excitement. "Of course! I mean, who wouldn't want to even go?! Speaking of Saturday, that reminded me of something I need to ask you. Did you ask him out to the dance yet?" said Daisy, being curious about the blonde's personal life.

The dark haired angel sighed lowly, growling under his breath. He didn't pay much heed nor put much thought into the school dance or anything to do with social interaction. To him, he found such events to be a complete waste of time seeing how one could spend their time on something more meaningful than an lousy, meaningless dance. However to his own dismay, Lucina just happened to be into those sorts of things as he recalled her bragging about it to Robin at one point. So, with a change of plans, Dark Pit decided to partake in the upcoming event this weekend on one condition: he must muster up the courage and confess his feelings to Lucina once and for all.

The conversations of the other students grew louder by each passing minute as the dark haired angel placed his hands over his face, moving them downward to express his annoyance. He yearned for the bell to ring already so he could taste freedom's sweet embrace. Today, luck happened to be on his side as the bell went off, startling some of the students as they frantically began cleaning up as class was done and over with for the day.

* * *

Dark Pit journeyed his way towards his locker, putting in his combination to put away his textbook. As he opened it, an neatly decorated envelope flew out, hitting the ground. At first, he was bewildered but then remembered that he should have been used to it by now. The young angel knelt down, grabbing the envelope as he began reading the letter that was inside. Attached to it was none other an green apple flavored jolly rancher. He knew right away that the letter was from none other than his secret admirer as it was written in the finest cursive he ever laid eyes upon.

_Dear Kuro-chi,_

_How are you faring on this lovely day? Did things happen to go well for you last night? I knew you weren't feeling all that great yesterday so in return, I've decided to share one of my great-grandmother's soup recipes with you. I hope you really like it! Every time I see you more and more, my infatuation for you grows stronger by each passing day. My burning desire to be with you glows brightly, yearning for your enchanting voice, scent, embrace, and most of all, your soft lips. You already know this by now but I'll say it again. My love for you burns with the intensity of a thousand suns. I love you with all of my heart Kuro-chi as you're the sun that shines ever so brightly, giving an wallflower like me the hope I need while I am the moon that embraces you at night. Everyday I can't help but fantasize about you from your gorgeous pair of crimson eyes, your dark, luxurious hair to that dreamy smile of yours. Oh, if only I could gather up the courage to confess to you face to face but alas, I'm afraid. So, I'll continue to admire your presence from afar and learn more about you._

_Love always,_

_Your secret admirer_

Opening the envelope once more, he grabbed the soup recipe and stuffed it into his pockets before shoving the letter inside his backpack. He recalled getting his first letter three months ago as within each passing day, the admirer grew more and more desperate by the minute. Unfortunately for them, the angel already had someone in mind, someone he knew he could put his complete trust in. Closing his locker, the teenager began heading towards the exit only to have someone tap him on the shoulder. Frowning in disgust, he quickly turned around to see who he was going to sock this time until he saw it was only her.

"Great… just who I've wanted to see out of all people..."

The girl in front of him donned an elegant, lacy, cream colored dress that complimented her lavender hair. Her amethyst eyes avoided eye contact with his crimson ones as the girl appeared to be holding something.

"H-here," she said in a soft, meek tone. "I-I um… w-wanted to ga-give this back to you."

Glancing over at the object, it was none other than his Algebra notes. Grabbing it, he'd gave her his usual scowl, the one he always gave to everyone else on campus.

"Okay Stutters, now can you promise you'll do me the favor of leaving me alone?" requested the arrogant angel.

"S-sorry!"

The girl took off, disappearing from his sight as he watched her for a couple of seconds before shrugging. Making his way towards the double doors, Dark Pit pushed them, stepping outside as he was greeted by none other than the wind's cool breeze. It passed by, whispering faint, inaudible messages to him as the dark angel made his way towards the school gates only to come face to face with Lucina.

"Hey," she greeted.

He wondered what she, out of all people, wanted from him. Dark Pit just wanted to go home at this point however decided against it. After all, it was Lucina who've stopped him in his tracks this time.

"Any reason why you're blocking the exit?" he questioned, giving her an look.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you to meet me at the park where we first met in an hour, that's all," answered the blue haired girl. With those words, she quickly left the campus grounds, leaving him only with an confused expression on his face.

He wondered what that was all about even, especially recalling that he's never seen Lucina act like this before. After a minute or two of pondering, Dark Pit took off, deciding to kill an hour at the arcade near Glory Park. Little did he know, an pair of violet eyes watched him from a far as he vanished from their eye sight and from within their reach.

"So, when are you actually going to stop gawking like an hairless monkey and confess to him?"

The lavender haired girl from earlier turned around, seeing it was none other than her best friend Viridi. The platinum blonde looked at her, nudging the young teenager as gave her an playful, yet taunting look.

"What's stopping you anyways? I mean, it's Dark Pit for crying out loud! He may act all haughty and tough but he's just as much of a loser as Pit is," exclaimed Viridi. She honestly didn't see what attracted her friend to the dark angel out of all people but instead of pressing on, it was better left off as an mystery.

"I… I don't know," she replied, looking down. "I just get really nervous when I'm around him."

"Say, you know what helps? Pretending that you're someone else! Even better, view the other competition as enemies and take them down before they even have a chance to strike," boasted the blonde.

The girl stood quiet before nodding. Today, she decided that she's finally stepping down and confessing her feelings to her crush. In addition to that, she'll also ask him out to the school dance. The young lavender haired girl smiled softly at Viridi, being thankful for her exotic, yet inspiring words of encouragement.

However, the girl's facial expression crumbled when one of her greatest fear occurred as she contemplated. Furthermore, it didn't help that Lucina also happened to be smitten with him, even more so, knew him since he was little.

Looking down, the young girl tried her best to hold back tears that began welling up. She muttered to herself at an extremely low volume, her voice being full of nothing but melancholy.

"I just hope that he isn't forever destined to be bound to another…"

* * *

**And that's the end of part one of this two-shot. Hope you stay around for part two, especially since that's when we get to see what Lucina exactly wants to tell him. Oh, and Pit as well.**

**I'll most likely be posting future fic ideas and explain how I plan on tackling some stories at the end of the second part as well as when I update my profile page which is not going to be right now.**

**I do plan on having a comedic Dark Pit x Lucina Valentine's Day one shot though! I'll give you one hint about it though; it is a follow up on the Christmas Story I've wrote(which I still need to go back and fix errors lol) as it will reveal the person who've got his phone number.**

**Anyways, I'm going to be off to my next class in a bit. Wish me luck on not trying to fall asleep lol.**

**PS. I also happen to ship a couple of new pairings as well(I fall for things easily seeing how I'm tolerable of all pairings) and bummed about one of them because I wish for a serious story with that pairing rather than the crackfic it came from! Even better, said crackfic started on tumblr first.**

**See you at part-two!**

**\- Ash**


	2. Part-Two, Finale

**Finally managed to get some time and actually finish up this two-shot. Here's the last awaiting piece of the story. I apologize for its delay, seeing how my professors decided to dump more assignments during the middle of the semester and work on top of it.**

**Luckily, I'm on Spring Break so feeling motivated early in the morning, I decided to take up what I've started and finish it.**

* * *

The Dairanto city streets where always bustling, full of various denizens walking aimlessly, journeying towards their destined location. They passed by the dark angel without a single care in the world, thinking about nothing but themselves before even regarding the simple needs of others. After all, the world was always taught about the survival of the fittest as if one wanted to make it big, they needed to be strong, bold and more importantly, confident. Everywhere place one would journey to, there will always be obstacles such as bullies and others alike to push the weak around, viewing them as their hunt for the day, enjoying their pain as piece by piece, breaking their victim's once empowering spirit.

Dark Pit stepped foot inside the arcade, noticing the small group of peers around his age flocking around the crane game, gaping their mouths in awe as they observed each person who attempted the machine. The dark haired male sighed, finding those types of machines rather pointless and rigged to begin with. He decided to play a couple rounds of Space Invaders to pass the time however noticed the atmosphere to be a lot more reticent as if something, no someone was missing.

The dark angel noticed that his brother was nowhere to be in sight. He knew this was nothing like Pit at all unless he had to run an errand for Palutena or stay after school for some tutoring for his English class. Tracing back his steps, Dark Pit knows right away that his brother was the type to start an conversation with anyone regardless of their differences, whether it was their age or even beliefs. The preteen made his way towards the front counter, being greeted by none other than a giant, yellow anthropomorphic sphere.

"Howdy Pittoo, how may I help you?" greeted Pac-Man.

The young teen cringed at the mention of that stupid nickname but nonetheless, he learned how to grim and bear through it, especially when it was needed. This happened to be one of those times. As much as he refused to show it, deep down, the dark angel cared for his twin even if he wasn't as affectionate as the brunet. After all, his brother was the only living blood-relative he had known seeing how the whereabouts about their parents are unknown.

"Hey," he replied, forcing himself not to sneer or give his usual attitude," have you seen Pit-stain anywhere? It's not like that goofball to miss out on an game of Bust-A-Move."

Pac-Man paused for a moment, trying his best to remember if he recalled Pit stepping inside the local arcade. Unfortunately, he had no clue about his whereabouts, especially as of late. This wasn't the first time Pit has disappeared before. In fact, his magic act was intact throughout the entire week, almost as if he left Dairanto permanently. However, the older man knew that was false, seeing how the young preteen didn't step inside til later but something seemed heavily off about him. Now thinking about it, Pit's smiles seemed for forced lately as if something or someone's subjecting him against his own will.

"Well, he's been arriving at the arcade rather late this week," exclaimed the yellow sphere. "In fact, I've noticed that he's been a lot more tense lately. Seeing how you're his brother and all, do you perhaps know what's exactly going on? Is there an family crisis currently going on or maybe someone's bullying him, who knows."

"…I just got about everything I needed to know, thanks."

* * *

The dark haired teen left the arcade, trying to figure out where would Pit go or furthermore, where would an ruffian hide from the prying eyes of the citizens. An thought suddenly occurred to him as the boy swiftly picked up his pace, heading towards the alleyway near the ice cream parlor.

"Hey! You told me I was guaranteed to pass the English test if I copied off of you!"

Hearing that voice just now, Dark Pit slowly tiptoed, peering over to see the commotion that was currently taking place near the parlor. He recognized the angry delinquent to be none other with Bowser Jr alongside two of his cronies, Morton and Roy Koopa. Then, he saw their target, which was none other than the unusually upbeat angel himself.

"I didn't guarantee that!" Pit retaliated. "After all, why are you trying to copy off me anyways Junior. You know I go to tutoring Tuesdays and Thursdays after school!"

"Well, it's either you or that other sleaze ball, Diddy Kong," answered the young reptile. He already had it up to here with the angel, almost tempted to have his two tough brothers teach him a lesson but today, he wasn't going to get his chance.

Dark Pit stepped in, knowing that things were going to hastily turn sour after the minute Pit tried to even defend his current stance.

"Hey jackass, I run off and whine to someone else if I were you," retorted the dark angel.

Bowser Jr and his brothers turned around to see the other angel. The three couldn't help but be delighted, seeing how they could take care of him next after they teach Pit an "lesson."

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys. Tweedledum and Tweedledee," exclaimed the young koopa.

Morton and Roy chuckled, finding their brother's joke to be awfully amusing and well-played. Dark Pit on the other hand, was taking none of their smack!

"I'm going to give you on a count of three to leave," stated the more, aggressive angel. "If you don't leave by three, I'll be having fun with all three of you."

The black haired preteen began cracking his knuckles just to demonstrate how serious he actually was. If the three koopa children thought the angel was done explaining, boy they were wrong. Dark Pit was only getting started.

"Oh by the way, I have an confession to tell you guys. I'm not the one to usually reveal this kind of devastating information unless needed but you guys really stop needing to take my brother with an grain of salt. In fact, he actually despises all three of you but doesn't tell you in spite of hurting your feelings. That's quite generous of him to spare your feelings like that because let me tell you guys, the last punk who managed to get under his skin isn't the same anymore. Let's just say Pit-stain here dissected the little asshole piece by piece," Dark Pit flatly stated.

Morton and Roy both tensed up a bit from the dark angel's words alone, taking it to heart. Bowser Jr on the other hand, scoffed, thinking the other angel was talking out of his own ass again.

"Hmph, you really think you can scare me off which such petty words?!" Bowser Jr said, talking back. "I think you're honestly making all of this crap up just to make pipsqueak here look tough."

The black haired angel couldn't help but slightly chuckle. It appeared that Bowser Jr didn't appear to get the memo which in turn, pleased him. He smirked, taunting the three brothers as his gaze narrowed.

"Well, looks like you're just going to have to flat out here it from me then," replied Dark Pit. "You see, he can't help but feel sorry for Morton, Roy and your other siblings compared to you. From his own observations, he can tell that your father puts more of his focus on you even if your siblings try their hardest just to garner his approval. In fact, you probably already know this, which makes you not only selfish, but downright cruel as well. As much as the green haired floozy annoys me, Pit tries his best to get her to recognize both of our strengths and weaknesses, not just his. You, on the other hand, want all the fame and glory to yourself. In fact, you don't even have to try, knowing that your papa will hand his throne right away to you. If I were you, I would reevaluate myself, otherwise you're only going to fall when you take over his famed legacy. In fact, I think I have said enough."

With those words left for the brothers to consume, Dark Pit motioned for Pit to follow him, the angel twins leaving Bowser Jr and his cronies entirely speechless. The walk from the alleyway to the train station near the park was silent, almost as if Pit didn't want to talk about the issue nor look his twin straight in the eye. However, this was never the case.

"Thanks Pittoo, I really appreciate what you did back there," said Pit, flattering him a bit.

Dark Pit's face flushed red, looking away as he couldn't believe his brother's own flattery embarrassed him still do this day.

"Tch, it was nothing Pit-stain. It was either save you from those idiots or having to sit through and suffer another lecture by yours truly," replied the dark angel.

Pit couldn't help but chuckle at the last bit, knowing it was in fact, true. He recalled the one time he had gotten himself lost in Dairanto as Palutena wouldn't let Dark Pit hear the end of it and having to remind him to always stick together with his brother, regardless of the circumstances. Soon, the brunet's slight chuckle transformed into full blown laughter as he clutched onto his right hip, trying to catch his breath.

Dark Pit rose a brow, giving him an offended look as he didn't seem to quite grasp what exactly his annoying brother found so amusing.

"What's so funny Pit-stain?!" barked the other twin.

Holding up his left hand for a moment, Pit waited to fully regain himself began before mustering up an response.

"Well, I just remembered something I found quite adorable," replied the jovial angel.

"And that is?"

"Back when we were younger, I used to always be the one protecting you," Pit said, smiling softly at all the fond memories he thought of.

The dark angel was about to rebuttal against the light angel's words but instead, sighed deeply. He knew it was true. In fact, he remembered those times crisp and clear like the park lake that glistening shined from the evening sun. The event that took place seven years ago was one he'll in fact, never forget.

_It was another sunny day out in the city of Dairanto. Palutena always took the two little angels out to the park to get some sunshine, exercise and of course, to interact with other peers around their age. Pit was always the more extroverted twin while Dark Pit was more introverted, keeping to himself and his own imagination. The little brunet angel always made it his goal to at least get to know everyone in the park._

_While the park had so many positive treats to offer, it also had its negatives, one of them being none other than various bullies themselves. Since his younger twin kept to himself, the dark angel was often the target of various ruffians, ranging from ruining his sandcastles, stealing his toys to even pushing him into muddy puddles!_

_However in spite of it all, Dark Pit never fought back. Instead, he would watch them and smile, as if he begged for them to like him. After all, he tried his best to be an good little angel just like Palutena always told him and his brother to be. He believed stooping to their level would only disappoint his adoptive mother and he certainly didn't want that to happen._

_The black haired angel happened to be sitting in his sandbox, playing with his action figures while Pit played ball with Ike, Red and Kirby. Glancing over to his right, he noticed her as the boy began staring off into space._

_There she was, the girl who always diverted his attention away from his usual adventures. Dark Pit didn't know what it exactly was or what she did but somehow, she managed to enchant him under her spell. Her big, azure eyes complimented her hair as she happened to be playing tea time with her stuffed animals as her mother watched her child not from afar._

_The truth is that from the first time he laid eyes upon the enchantress, Dark Pit had the strongest desire to befriend her but unfortunately, the young child was on the extremely shy side. In turn, his meek nature always kicked in, preventing him from getting up or even managing to greet her just by an simple wave or smile. While he was fixated on the young girl, an menacing, tubby child and his lanky partner Waluigi approached the boy. Snickering amongst one another, both Wario and Waluigi began stomping on the sandcastles, destroying them._

_This manage to get Dark Pit's attention as he just looked at the two with his big, crimson eyes before smiling. The two friends exchanged puzzled looks with one another before grinning in delight as they took his action figures away. After all, they knew the kid was extremely passive, furthermore, a pushover. Little did the two bullies know, they attracted the attention of none other than his more forward brother, Pit._

_"Hey!" shouted the light angel! "Give that back to him right now and apologize you meanie heads!"_

_The brunet grabbed a couple of rocks, chucking it at the Wario Brothers as they took off, fleeing the scene before it caught the attention of more children. After they disappeared, Pit walked up to Dark Pit who continued to smile as slight tears began coming out. Sighing, Pit couldn't help but bonk him on the head with his tiny fist._

_"You dolt!" said Pit. "You need to stop letting those bullies do that to you Pittoo! I'm not going to certainly be around forever you know. One day I'll be traveling across the land as I inspire to be a floor ice cream test taster!"_

_Dark Pit winced a bit, turning his head and giving his full, undivided attention to the older twin. Frowning a bit, he couldn't help but reply._

_"But Pit," whined the younger angel, "I don't want to be an bad angel if I go down to their level. After all, Lady Palutena said that all good angels mustn't give into bad temptations!"_

_Pit frowned a bit, shaking his head as if telling his brother he was wrong._

_"That is true but good angels must also be brave and stick up for what is right! Good angels are ones who protect themselves and others from harm and of course, who are loyal to their goddess!" chirped the cheerful angel. "Regardless of their actions, they'll be an good angel regardless because their heart is in the right place. After all, the only time an angel becomes bad is when they're doing things they're not supposed to be doing, like hurting other people or the worst thing of all, serving the Underworld! So, remember to keep that in mind next time someone tries to mess with you."_

* * *

_A couple of days have passed since Pit's inspiring speech. Palutena once again took the little angels out to the park to play. As Dark Pit was about to go into the sandbox, he couldn't help but overhear something going on as it perked his curiosity. The young angel slowly inched his way towards the source, just to have his heart sink a little._

_The Wario Brothers appeared to be at it again, this time playing keep away with none other than the poor little girl he admired from afar! For the first time in his life, his blood began to boil as he wanted to intervene however, stopped before remembering Pit's words._

_"Good angels are ones who protect themselves and others from harm."_

_The young dark angel took an deep breath, making his way towards the bullies to get them to stop once and for all. At this point, he didn't care if he had to teach them a lesson or two after all, he was protecting the girl from getting hurt._

_"Hey, give it back!" whined the young girl._

_"Wahaha, why should I?" taunted Wario, finding her reactions quite pleasing._

_As the little girl got close, he would toss the stuffed bear over to Waluigi as she changed course of direction in hopes of managing to grab her plush toy out of the bullies' grasp. However, the bullies seemed to have stopped as Waluigi dropped the stuffed bear._

_"Leave her alone!" shouted Dark Pit. He glared at the two, ready to protect her with all of his might, even if he was only just an five year old._

_The boys couldn't help but laugh. They recalled him as the wimp who didn't do anything an couple of days ago. Being amused, Wario decided to press on just to see if the results would be as amusing as he imagined them to be._

_"Or else what?" teased the hefty child._

_"Or else I'll beat you both up!" replied the dark angel._

_The two boys beamed in delight before going over for an good showdown. Dark Pit tried his best to save the girl but instead, managed to get beaten up by Wario and Waluigi. The two boys laughed, running off as the young angel panted a bit before he started crying. He felt like he not only failed Lady Palutena but the girl as well. As he sniffled, he couldn't help but notice someone handing him an handkerchief. Glancing over, he noticed it was none other than the girl herself as she smiled._

_"Here, take it."_

_Grabbing it, Dark Pit used it to wipe his tears away as well as clean himself up a bit before handing it back. He couldn't help but feel still as he was finally face to face with the cute girl he once knew from an distance._

_"T-t-thank you," he muttered._

_The girl smiled a bit, giggling as she found him to be quite adorable. Clutching onto her teddy bear with one hand, the girl looked at him._

_"You were really brave back there. My name's Lucina, what's yours?" she asked._

_"D-d-Dark Pit!" he quickly replied._

_"Dark Pit? Say, wanna be friends?" she asked._

_The dark angel paused for an moment before smiling wide and nodding. She would grab his hand, taking him over to play tea time. For once, he was glad he finally took initiate as it felt good. The young angel felt that he needed to do so more often so not only he could become strong enough to protect Lucina but for the others that will need him as well._

_Little did he know, another set of eyes watched him from afar as they hid behind the tear not too far from the tea set. A young girl stared intensely at the dark angel, observing his features while her face tinted a shade of red. Being in her own fantasy world, she couldn't help but think she heard someone shouting her name just now._

_The voice grew closer and closer until a nurse arrived, panting as she went to catch her breath._

_"There…. You…. are!" she said, still recovering from her loss of breath. "You need to stop sneaking away like that young miss. I don't want to get in trouble by the doctor again and plus, this weather isn't good for your condition now, okay?"_

_The young girl slowly nodded as the nurse extended her hand as she grabbed it. As they were leaving the park, she couldn't help but look back at Dark Pit, smiling as she thought about him talking to her._

* * *

If there was one thing Dark Pit was heavily thankful for, it was taking Pit's advice. No matter how much of a pest the lighter angel could frequently be, he did give out the best advice when needed. Glancing over at the time, he noticed it was three minutes til an hour! He noticed during his daydreaming session, his brother took off, probably to go relieve his worries at the arcade.

Lucina stood under the giant tree, waiting for Dark Pit. She glanced at the tickets she held in her hand, sighing as the blue haired girl figured he probably wasn't going to take her offer anyways. As she began feeling stupid for her own actions, she couldn't help but see the dark angel himself running towards her.

"Hey, sorry about running a bit late," said Dark Pit, " I just happened to get caught up in a few things, that's all. So, what exactly did you want now that we're here."

"Well…"

Lucina's heart began racing, trying her best not to lose her own cool. She wasn't one to easily get mushy over romance but for the longest time, she had feelings for her best friend yet never confessed it. The azure haired girl knew she must gather up the courage, otherwise someone else will win his heart over.

"Remember the time how we first met? You wanted to get my stuffed bear back from those awful boys," exclaimed Lucina.

Dark Pit slowly nodded, keeping his mouth shut as he decided just to listen to her.

"Ever since that day, I knew you were going to be more meaningful to me. In fact, I have something to tell you."

With those words, she leaned over and kissed the dark angel on the lips. This surprised Dark Pit, causing him to heavily turn red as his heart began beating extremely fast. He felt that at one moment, his own heart was going to pop out of his chest, just like it did in those Saturday morning cartoons.

"I… I love you Dark Pit. I've always have, but I've never was able to gather the courage until now," Lucina explained. "In fact, I want you to go to the dance with me on Saturday night. So, Dark Pit… do you feel the same way."

A moment of silence took place as the other preteen tried to think of the best way possible to word his feelings. He too, has always loved Lucina since the day he first gazed upon her at the park. If he didn't tell her how he truly felt, he heavily feared he'll lose her to someone else, someone more deserving of her, or so he thought a long time ago.

"I… do. In fact, this may sound stupid, but I've felt that we were meant to be ever since I'd first laid eyes upon you. Just from one look, I knew that you were the one for me," he said. Dark Pit quickly looked away, making various mental notes to punch himself in the face later for sounding so corny.

Lucina on the other hand, found it to be quite adorable. Tears of happiness began welding up in her eyes as she hugged him feeling glad they felt the same way about one another. The newly found couple held hands for the first time, walking through the park as they were bound together by fate itself.

* * *

"…"

Dropping the bouquet of crimson roses, the lavender haired girl from earlier felt her world crumbling apart, breaking into tiny pieces as every part of her died inside. Various forms of emotions began going amok, replying the kissing scene between Dark Pit and Lucina on repeat almost as if to build spite for herself or rather, Lucina. She felt nothing but envy and jealous towards the blue haired girl since the first time she's even heard her name. The girl was always taught to be good at heart, suppressing those negative emotions , even if it meant getting walked over or even being toyed around with, taken as an fool.

"…Maybe I should just give up…."

"Geez, don't give up so easily and let the enemy win."

Turning around, it was none other than Viridi again as the platinum blonde hair approached her friend. She couldn't stand to see her being in such an pathetic state, even more so, be passive about almost everything!

"If I were you, I'd just try harder. I'd destroy Lucina little by little, find out all of her dirty secrets to include her darkest desires," said the shorter girl. "In fact, if you were foolish enough to buy two tickets, you can perhaps, always take me out to the stupid festivity instead. After all, I got quick an few tricks up my sleeve that might benefit you and me both."

The lavender haired girl continued to keep quiet, nodding. She felt that all of this was wrong but her heart desired revenge. She felt that Lucina took what was rightfully hears away! The young girl didn't know how to get back or what Dark Pit even saw in her but the more she thought about it, the more she began hating her. She frowned, knowing that hurting Lucina would only lose the dark angel's respect.

Noticing this, Viridi sighed.

"You want to know something that cheers me up when things don't do my way?" she stated.

"What cheers you up?"

"Starting an war. Perhaps that's something you should keep in mind. Who knows, it might swoon him over," exclaimed Viridi.

The two girls walked alongside another, the girl keeping Viridi's suggestion in mind.

* * *

**And that's the end of the two-shot! Doesn't Viridi give such wonderful advice? I think not.**

**Also, as for the other girl, I decided to test something and keep her as vague as possible as an experiment.**

**Anyways, for those who really enjoyed this and want to write an one shot about the dance, feel free to go ahead and do so. After all, I wouldn't mind. It just means more Dark Pit x Lucina for me! xD That and knowing me, I'll most likely read it regardless.**

**Now, unfortunately I felt burnt out when Valentines Day came around so I never gotten around to the comedic one shot. Doesn't mean I'll do it eventually, just when I manage to get an muse for it.**

**I remember mentioning about future fic ideas, so I'm going to be sharing some of them here. I'm currently working on my profile, updating it with the pairings most likely to appear in my stories the most(hint: Dark Pit x Lucina is one of them) as well as going to be putting headcanons in it as well.**

**Now, for the stories I plan on sharing. One of them is top priority, due to it being an late birthday gift and I don't want it to be too late.**

**Here I Am, Here I Stand: **[One-shot story as an late birthday gift for a friend](Pit x Lana, Dark Pit x Lucina) Takes place an couple months after Lost In This Dance, Lana begins having second thoughts about her relationship with Pit. Meanwhile, Dark Pit takes notice that his jovial counterpart isn't his usual self as his girlfriend is withholding secrets from him. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Dark Pit confronts Lana as they engage in an conversation. Note that this story will heavily discuss the differences between Dark Pit and Lana regarding about their character.(Expect Hyrule Warriors spoilers in this)

**These next three are an part of an series, I'm dubbing the Sundance series. Being heavily inspired by the music of one of my favorite indie bands, The Radio Dept, I've decided to try an little challenge and go in order of accordance to their album from first to latest. Little did I realize when I set this up, the first two albums, especially the first one, is quite depressing so this is going to be lots of fun. The series is going to be an modern, slice-of-life AU. Note that the first part _Lesser Matters_ is going to be in its own timeline while _Pet Grief_ and _Clinging Onto A Scheme_ is going to intertwine with one another, with _Clinging Onto A Scheme_ weaving in towards with the events take partake in _Pet Grief_. So, if you the type of person who wants things to really make sense, I suggest reading _Pet Grief_ and _Clinging Onto A Scheme_ together.**

**Dark Pit got lucky, he got not only my favorite album but the least harsh of the two. Pit, on the other hand, I owe him some good floor ice cream after all of this is done.**

**Lesser Matters: [**Part 1 of the The Radio Dept. series](Pit x ?, one-sided Pit x Lucina) In the small town of Mayberry, lived an young youth who named Pit. During his life, he sets his eyes upon the perfect girl during his childhood, experiencing not his own first crush but an fixation on the girl. Little does he know, there's something more about her than meets the eye. While he continues chasing after, his own reflect, thinks otherwise and has feelings for another who actually deserves them.

**Pet Grief: [**Part 2 of the The Radio Dept. series](Pit x ?, Pit x ?, Dark Pit x Lucina) Takes place in another life time, once again Pit encounters the same girl again. Not going to say much as it would lead into spoilers, plus I suck at summaries.

**Clinging Onto A Scheme: **[Part 3 of the The Radio Dept. series](Dark Pit x Lucina) Pretty much reflects on Dark Pit's own thoughts, PoV, as he feels that the girl is nothing but trouble. On top of it, he has to manage his own relationship with Lucina.

**Once again, I apologize for sucking at summaries. That and I'm probably going to have to narrow them for this website as opposed to Archive of Our Own(AO3), which gives you 1000 words for an summary, which is quite nice.**

**The Divinity Sodality:** [Heavily Inspired by the Zelda, Peach, and Samus friendship trio] Being a newcomer at Isle Gloria isn't easy especially when there are already established cliques. Feeling inspired by the Smash Sisterhood trio, Palutena decides to create a group of her own, this time for divine beings. Join Palutena, Rosalina, Tiki, and eventually Viridi and ?(Not saying who it is ;) ) for their wacky adventures and mishaps as they go through the perils of friendship, drama and even some comedic moments. [Please note that in this fic, I will be adding other Nintendo characters to be residents, however, that won't be until way later after I feel that every Smasher has at least been utilized] Genre: Friendship/General

**I've always wanted to do something like this and have it be relaxing. I feel that we need another friendship group in Smash, so I decided to take initiative and decided to have godlike beings(to include Tiki because not only she's an trophy in the 3DS version, but I honestly think she deserves to catch up with Marth and see him again) have an friendship group. Note that there will be eventually other Nintendo characters in this but first I'm going to make it an goal to at least have all the Smashers and an good chuck of the Assist Trophy characters introduced first before I start adding in others.**

**If you're wondering why Lucina's not in their friend group, let's just say she's more interested in dragging an certain angel into her own antics.**

**As for the story that corresponds with _An Nightmare or Perhaps An Vision_, I'm currently revamping the idea. It was originally supposed to be an comedy but instead, I'm leaning towards an more serious thing seeing how we have plenty of humor genre fics to go around in the SSB community. There's nothing wrong with humor but when you realize how serious something is when you re-read your own writing, sometimes those second thoughts get the best of me.**

**Anyways, that's all I could think of!**  
**-Ash**


End file.
